


Des étoiles plein les yeux

by Michi4D



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Français | French, Kaiba boude
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michi4D/pseuds/Michi4D
Summary: Kaiba veut passer Noël avec son frère, le faire rêver, sourire.





	Des étoiles plein les yeux

C'était un matin calme et froid de décembre. Enfin calme, c'était vite dit. Seto Kaiba n'était pas très habitué au mot "calme". Sa vie avait toujours été mouvementé d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Il avait toujours été précoce, ce qui explique qu'à seulement 17 ans il était patron d'une grande entreprise. Matin de Noël ou pas, il s'était levé relativement tôt, comme chaque jour et avait travaillé dans son bureau accompagné de plusieurs tasses de café.   
Pourtant un détail changeait cette année. Il n'était pas au Japon comme à son habitude dans l'un de ses gratte-ciels de plusieurs étages mais dans un chalet en Suisse qu'il avait acheté la semaine passée. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement voyager mais Mokuba avait été émerveillé en voyant un film de Noël. Il avait les yeux pleins d'étoiles et les joues rosies en regardant la neige tomber, les gens faire de la luge, les enfants faire des bonhommes de neige. Kaiba voulait marquer le coup et l'emmener dans un lieu féerique et évoquant Noël pour revoir ce bonheur immense sur son visage. Le Japon était certes un pays très beau et couvert de beaucoup de neige en cette période. Mais la Suisse avait ce côté plus authentique avec tous ces chalets en bois et ses forêts à perte de vue. Kaiba ne le dirai probablement jamais mais il appréciait toute cette blancheur qu'il voyait par la fenêtre qui se situait juste à côté de son bureau. Il avait pris soin de choisir un chalet isolé, près d'une étendue boisée. Les conifères étaient habillés de blanc, de petits tas de neige tombaient de leurs branches, poussés par le vent. Ce paysage lui apportait une certaine sérénité. Il était moins tendu et prenait plaisir à faire des pauses. La grosse cheminée ronronnante rendait cette atmosphère encore plus douce.  
Il entendit un bruit de porte, signe que Mokuba était levé. Il envoya un dernier mail avant de refermer son ordinateur.   
\- Grand frère ! Grand frère ! appela le petit garçon en trottinant.   
L'intéressé sortit de son bureau, sa tasse de café à la main. Mokuba le rejoignit en courant cette fois, avant de s’immobiliser devant lui. Kaiba lui adressa un très léger sourire à son frère pour l'inciter à expliquer la raison de sa joie.  
\- La neige est si belle ! expliqua le garçon tout excité. Il avait déjà enfilé un pantalon et un gros pull. On va pouvoir faire pleins de bonhommes de neige, en plus il n'y a rien que nous !   
Tout en parlant, il passa une écharpe autour de son cou, et une doudoune bleue. Kaiba tiqua sur le "on", hors de question d'aller se rouler dans la neige, de se geler les doigts pour faire un truc qui fondrai dans quelques jours. Mokuba n'attendit pas de réponse de son frère et sortir du chalet avec une énergie décuplée. Kaiba pensa "il n'a pas pris de petit déjeuner". Il resta là ne sachant que faire. Devait-préparer quelque chose pour son frère ? Devait-il le rejoindre ?   
Il soupira. Il voulait retourner travailler. C'était là qu'il se sentait le mieux et qu'il était le plus à l'aise. Il n'avait pas le temps de faire mu-muse. Il s'apprêta à rentrer dans son bureau lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Un vent glacial s’engouffra dans le couloir et vint surprendre Kaiba qui ne pu réprimer un long frisson. Son regard se durci mais Mokuba était trop euphorique pour y prêter attention.   
-Viens dehors ! l'invita-t-il le visage rouge et les cheveux plein de neige.   
Toujours avec le même air, Kaiba se dirigea non pas vers la pièce où travaillait mais vers sa chambre. Il farfouilla dans son armoire sans grande conviction de trouver des vêtements appropriés pour un atelier bonhomme de neige. Il était venu avec un long manteau en fausse fourrure qu'il ne voulait pas habiter, de même pour ses bottes en cuir, doublées elles aussi de fausse fourrure.  
Mais c'était sans compter la coopération de Mokuba et de ses hommes qui avaient pris soin de glisser dans ses valises une grosse doudoune noire et une paire de bottes simples mais qui avaient l'air très chaudes. Aucun risque d’abîmer des vêtements de grandes marques. Ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus, si bien qu'ils se touchaient presque. Malgré une forte réticence, il enleva sa belle montre et la posa sur la table de chevet. Il revêtit ce costume étrange et se dirigea vers la porte. Se faisant, il passa devant le miroir et ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un œil.

Ridicule, il avait l'air ridicule. La longue doudoune cachait la moitié de son corps et les bottes grossières le rajeunissaient horriblement. Avec cette tenue, personne n'aurait pu savoir qu'il était dirigeant. Il n'avait plus aucune crédibilité. Cependant, il voulait vraiment faire plaisir à son frère.  
En sortant, il trouva Mokuba en train de rigoler en lançant de la neige au-dessus de lui.   
Il s'approcha un peu gauchement, ne sachant que faire. Lorsqu'il le vit, Mokuba l’entraîna par la main vers une grosse boule de neige. Elle arrivait aux genoux de Kaiba. Le plus jeune incita son frère à fabriquer une boule moins grosse pour la placer au-dessus. Ils continuèrent de jouer dans la neige pendant des heures malgré la réserve de Kaiba. Une fois bien épuisé, ils allèrent se promener tranquillement vers la forêt qui était séparée du chalet par aucune barrière. Bien que le lieu soit dénué de toutes traces de l'Homme, il était relativement entretenu comme si la nature voulait qu'on la découvre. Il était facile et plaisant de louvoyer entre les arbres, d'avancer parmi les buissons. Ils purent humer l'odeur de sapin omniprésente mais douce à la fois, comme retenue par la neige. Cette dernière formait un tapis fin sur le sol, elle était capturée par les branches qui s'affaissaient de temps à autre pour se libérer de son poids. Seul ce murmure brisait le silence de ce paysage vierge. Les garçons ne parlaient pas. Ils profitaient de cet instant pour se reposer et admirer la nature. Ils restèrent un moment dans ce petit bois jusqu'à ce que Kaiba remarque que son petit frère tremblait. Il le prit par l'épaule et dit :  
\- On rentre.  
Le ton qu'il avait employé était un peu dur, pas plus que d'habitude mais le jeune homme regretta un peu. Il voulait être aux petits soins pour que son frère soit heureux. Mokuba ne s'en offusqua pas et opina en souriant.   
Une fois débarrassés de leurs vêtements et séchés, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé moelleux, le plus près possible de la cheminée. Kaiba donna une tasse de chocolat fumant à son petit frère. Il le remercia et regarda sa tasse d'un drôle d'air. Kaiba avait étudié ces fameux films dont raffolait Mokuba, dans l'un d'eux un personnage mit des petites guimauves dans le chocolat qu'il servait.  
Mokuba releva la tête vers son grand frère et ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Il ne fit pas de commentaires de peur de rendre Kaiba mal à l'aise. Enfin, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.   
Pourtant ce n'était pas le sentiment qui l'envahissait le plus. Non, il était fier et rassuré de voir que son frère appréciait les petites attentions qu'il avait pour lui. Il était ravi de voir que le sourire de son frère était plus grand que lorsqu'il regardait les films. Il lui tardait presque de préparer le dîner et d'ouvrir les cadeaux qui s'étalaient déjà paresseusement devant le sapin. Finalement ce chalet était un bon investissement et il n'aurait pas à le revendre directement après leur départ.  

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! Je me suis amusée à titiller Kaiba >< le pauvre...  
> Au départ il devait louer le chalet mais l'acheter était bien plus drôle et Kaibaesque je trouvais ><
> 
> bonne fêtes à vous ♥


End file.
